Episode 9639 (14th December 2018)
Plot Tyrone returns from Cornbrook having learned from the tram driver that a passenger in the car claimed Cerberus as his own. Evelyn fears that the greyhound will be put back racing. Sinead comes to in the cafe and is taken to hospital by Daniel. Brian does well under inspection until Phil exposes the fact that he gave his class the same test as last week to get good results. Robert stops Kate before she tells Rana about the baby plan and makes out that her announcement is she's been promoted to assistant manager at the bistro. As he shares his and Michelle's news, Kate realises he's changed his mind and is devastated. Imran offers Nick £15,000 for his car. Nick wants £20,000. Sinead has low blood-sugar levels. Daniel takes her home, where they find Gemma trying to stir Chesney into suing Dev for unfair dismissal. Daniel demands they drop it as they're stressing Sinead out. Robert confirms to Kate that he doesn't want to father her baby anymore. He tries to placate her by offering her the mooted promotion. Kate asks him to re-consider after hearing that Michelle isn't yet fully committed to trying for a baby. Rana sees them talking in Victoria Gardens and later finds Kate crying in the flat. She manages to get the whole story out of Kate. Melinda Calvert puts Brian on performance review. Dev re-hires Chesney but only as a regular employee. Kate asks Rana to help her get Robert back on board. Rana refuses to help her deprive Michelle of a child. She doesn't like Kate plotting behind her back and feels she's trying to arrange her life, just like Zeedan did. Roy suggests to Evelyn that she ask the local greyhound owners to see if Cerberus's captor has tried to sell him. Audrey finds out that Archie Shuttleworth has died. Brian fears his job is on the line. Imran gets Nick's car for the knockdown price of £14,750 as it's had a bump. Rana admits to Alya that she doesn't know how to make her relationship with Kate work. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Bessie Street School - Classroom Notes *This episode features the off-screen death of Archie Shuttleworth, who last appeared on 10th May 2010 at Blanche Hunt's funeral, which is referenced by Rita Tanner and Audrey Roberts. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate is excited to share her plans with Rana; Brian decides to admit to Cathy that he might lose his job; and Tyrone and Roy join Evelyn’s hunt for her dog. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,119,840 viewers (12th place). Category:2018 episodes